Vampire Princess
by kevin the seagull
Summary: Fem Zero and Yuki bashing
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note: Kevin the seagull here sending a new story your way I really hope you like it my friend Lily does so I hope you like it as much as her**_

_**Bye for now**_

Vampire Princess Prologue

A five year old silver haired girl ran around the yard looking for her twin brother.

"Ichiru!" she called her violet eyes bright with happiness.

"Zero!" Zero's twin brother Ichiru called back to her. Zero turned back to Ichiru smiling at him. Ichiru was the exact copy of her the only difference was their gender, length of hair, and clothes. Zero wore a pink dress with a teddy bear on it. While Ichiru wore a baby blue sailor suit.

Ichiru smiled at his sister poking her arm. Zero pouted at Ichiru. Then an older with ashy brown hair walked into the clearing.

"Big brother!" Zero cried happily running over to the older boy. The older boy opened his arms and lifted Zero up and hugged her.

"Shiki!" the older boy known as Shiki turned to a multi colored eyed man.

"Father" Shiki bowed his head respectfully.

"Shiki your cousins are coming over" their father said. Shiki smiled and passed Zero to his father and went to get Ichiru. Grabbing Ichiru's hand, they all went back to the house.

When they got to the house there was a brunet man with wine red eyes.

"Rido" the man said happily.

"Hakaru" Rido said smiling and they all went inside the house. There inside was a teen brunet boy who had the same eyes as Hakaru and a seven year old brunet female child with the same eyes as the boy and Hakaru.

Shiki went forward to the boy and smiled.

"Kaname it's nice to see you again and you too little Yuki" he said turning to the little girl named Yuki.

Rido put Zero down on the floor. Kaname looked at the small female child and smiled.

"Why who is this?" Kaname asked smiling at Zero. Zero looked up at Kaname.

"My name is Zero!" the little one said to Kaname happily.

"Well Zero I'm Kaname, how old are you Zero?" Kaname asked sweetly.

"I'm five years old" Zero said cutely.

_**Authors note: well I hope you like the first chapter of the vampire princess that's all I have to say bye for now**_

_**Kevin the seagull **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Kevin The Seagull here giving you a new chapter of you know what I hope you enjoy it I also relized that this story is only going 3 chapters but there is a sequels so don't complain about it enjoy the story.**_

_**Warning: Yuki bashing**_

_**10 years later**_

Zero got out of the shower. Zero smiled to herself in the mirror. Today was a very special day it was Yuki's 17th birthday. Zero put on the silver and viliot dress that matched her hair and eyes. She brushed her long silver hair that went down to her but. Zero then pulled her hair back into a headband. Smiling to herself again she ran downstairs to her older brothers and father.

_**at the Kuran mansion**_

Yuki walked down the huge hall way to her brother and fiancé's room. After all he couldn't be mad at her if she interrupted him it was after all her birthday. Yuki didn't bother on knocking on the door believing that he wouldn't mind since she was his fiance. She opened the door and smiled at her big brother who looked shocked.

"Yuki what are you doing? why didn't you knock?" Kaname asked Yuki in a annoyed tone.

"Do I need a reason to see my fiancé and do I have to knock on the door to see my fiancé" Yuki said sweetly in an angels voice.

"Yes you do" Kaname said when they heard a car pull up. Yuki scowled when she saw that it was her cousins and uncle.

Kaname,Yuki and Haruka went outside to greet their family.

Stepping out of the car Zero smiled brightly. While everyone was getting out of the car she hugged Kaname which made Yuki angry.

"Zero! get off my fiance!" Yuki yelled angrily making everyone surprised. Zero quickly got off Kaname.

"Yuki, Zero can hug me if she wants" Kaname said upset at Yuki. He went over to the car trunk to help Shiki and Ichiru to get the suitcases out of the trunk. Rido and Haruka shook hands and smiled to each other. Zero approached Yuki who scowled.

"Hey Yuki" Zero said smiling.

"Go away skank!" Yuki growled at Zero glaring harshly. Everyone once again was shocked at Yuki's words. Zero went back to the car and helped with the suitcases.

"You don't have to help with the suitcases Zero" Shiki said to his little sister."

"It's ok I like being helpful" Zero said with a big smile on her face. Shiki smiled at his little sister.

When they walked into the house Kaname showed Zero to her room.

"Here you are" Kaname opened the door to Zero's temporary room. It was a baby blue painted room with a queen sized bed. Zero smiled at Kaname.

"Thanks for carrying my luggage" Zero thanked Kaname with a bright smile.

"Your welcome" Kaname replied to Zero's thankfulness. Kaname carried Zero's luggage into the room.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Kanme asked Zero smiling.

"No it's ok I don't need help, you should get back to Yuki she might start missing you" Zero replied sadly looking away from Kaname.

"Thank you for caring" Zero said. Kaname smiled and pulled Zero into a hug. Zero hugged Kaname back tightly.

"Now lets unpack your things" Kaname said looking down at Zero. Zero nodded.

_**Thats it for now hoped you enjoyed bye for now Kevin the seagull out**_


End file.
